1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to associating a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) provider with a set of VoIP networks as a preferred or default VoIP provider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks), a third-generation (3G) high speed data, Internet-capable wireless service and a fourth-generation (4G) service (e.g., Long-Term Evolution (LTE) or WiMax). There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems. Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, etc.
Currently, cellular carriers (e.g., Sprint, Verizon, AT&T, etc.) that provide service via any of the aforementioned wireless communication systems lose control of the communication experience when users choose to use VoIP providers (e.g., FaceTime on iOS, Google Voice on Android, Skype on Windows Phone, etc.) via their cellular provider's data network or choose to bypass the cellular network altogether by using VoIP providers over other IP networks that support VoIP services (e.g. WiFi hotspots, etc.). Similarly, original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) have little control over which VoIP providers are used on their devices.